The present invention concerns a plug bridge for an electrical appliance plug.
Plug bridges and appliance plugs are known, such as two-pole plugs with a pair of current conductor pins (hereafter termed contact pins). Another such plug is a three-pole plug with a pair of contact pins and a safety pin (hereafter called ground pin). The design of the ground pin is such that it is parallel to the contact pins.
The electrical safety of appliance plugs is very important. Today's appliance plugs consist of plug elements that are encapsulated in the interior of a cast or injection-molded plug including electrical connections between an appliance power cord connector pins for connection to an outlet.
For electrical safety, the electrical connections inside the appliance plug are outwardly absolutely firm and tight, i.e., it must be assured that the power cord can under no circumstances be pulled off, and that none of the strands of the power cord leads protrude in any way outside through the contour of the plug. Similarly, it must also be assured that the connector pins situated inside the appliance plug are safely insulated relative to one another and remain so after completion of the appliance plug.
According to the prior art, the power cord leads are inserted by way of so-called insertion funnels into complementary hollow-cylindrical connector pins. These latter are then crimped in such a way that the leads will be firmly joined to the connector pins. This crimp technique, by and large, has proven itself.